


Drabbles

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: A collection of one-shots. the pairings varies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chance  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Summary: Harry is leaving London and Severus still got the chance to go after him in California. Will the two be together?  
************************************************************  
“I’m leaving,” was all Harry got to say to let Severus stopped what he was doing as he looked up from what he was grading.

“What was that?” Severus asked.

“After graduation, I won’t be staying in London,” Harry replies.

“What are you talking about? I heard from Albus that you were going to be either a Healer or a Seeker,” Severus said.

“That was the plan but I know that since there’s Death Eaters still since the death of Voldemort, I know that the Order of the Phoenix is going to look after me. I want to be on my own for a change,” Harry said.

“Why are you telling me this?” Severus asked, as he knew to the answer of that already.

Harry shrugged, “I just want to let you know since this is going to be the last of the Potters that you are going to see,” he said. He knew that Severus loves him deeply. He had noticed it since year fourth when the Trizward Tournament was going on.

Severus didn’t really hide it very well since every time Harry looks in his eyes, there was something deeper than caring. In truth, he really does love Severus in return. But he didn’t want to be the one to act first. He wanted to wait for Severus to do it.

“Well Mr. Potter, I hope you have a pleasant life wherever you’re going,” Severus said as inside him, it hurt to know that Potter wasn’t going to be in London at all.

“If you want to contact me, I’ll be in California,” Harry added.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he stares at him, “Why California?” He asked.

Harry shrugged, “I’ve never been outside of the country before and I’m sure with my experience of being with muggles, I could find a job somewhere,” he said with a smile.

“Do you know where in California you’ll be?” Severus asked.

Harry smirked, as he knew to the answer of that, “Why? So that the Order of the Phoenix will spy on me?” He asked.

Severus glares, “So I could check up on you time-to-time. I don’t want the old man telling me to do so,” he snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I am not sure yet. Mrs. Weasley is helping me with the arrangements along with Hermione’s parents and Dumbledore,” he said.

“Well, once you find out, remind me,” Severus says.

Harry nodded, “I will sir,” he said slowly as it was only one week away from graduation and he knew that he had to work faster if he wanted to stay in California and become a singer.

@@@@@@@@@@@  
Six months and four days had passed since graduation. Harry was now living in California as he finally got a job as a local singer at a local restaurant bar. He knew that the payment was minimum wage, but at least it was something to get by since his money from his parents wouldn’t last forever. He had used some of the money for his apartment that he was staying at near the local restaurant bar.

Now that it was the winter holidays, Harry had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas. But he insisted that he should have the party at his place instead since his apartment was big enough to throw a party.

It wasn’t small like the other apartments that he saw before choosing the most expensive one. At least the apartment was big and it was walking distance from the shopping area that he could get gifts for his friends.

He hadn’t heard from Severus at all the last six months that he had been on his own. Dumbledore was the one who was checking up on him every now and then to see if he was all right in this new pace he was in.

It’s only two days away from Christmas as he gotten a surprise visit from Severus as Harry installed every Wizard communication that he could think of. So people could just Apparate or Disapparate whenever they are pleased to.

Harry was in the den watching some television as he heard the popping noise coming from the living room area. He didn’t know who would be coming to visit him since he hadn’t invited anyone at all today.

He wondered into the living room to see who it was and saw that it Severus. “Professor Snape, what are you doing here?” He asked surprised.

The man turned around as he had his back turned on him and that he was dusting dust off from his clothes since he had used the ‘floo’ powder. “Mr. Potter, I am no longer your teacher and thus you may call me by my given name,” Severus replies.

Harry had never heard him talk so politely before except probably when the two were alone in a meeting. He guessed that ever since Voldemort was gone, that Severus could be himself now and he wouldn’t be such a badass teacher to everyone except for the Slytherins. 

“Than you must also do me as well,” Harry replies with a smile. 

Severus nodded in returning, “Have you’ve been doing well?” He asked as he follows Harry to the kitchen where he was making tea for the both of them.

Harry nodded, “Ron and Hermione pops in every time they can and I am singing in a local restaurant nearby,” he said happily.

Severus raised an eyebrow at that; he didn’t know that Potter could sing at all. “I hear that you are having a Christmas party from Albus,” he said.

Harry paled, as he didn’t invited Severus to the party at all. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t know that you wanted to come,” he said.

Severus shook his head, “I wasn’t really planning anything except go to the Malfoy’s for dinner,” he replied.

“Oh, well, you are invited to the party than,” Harry said with a smile.

“Harry, there is a reason why I am here,” Severus began as he missed the young Potter ever since he left Hogwarts and he didn’t have the courage to ask him during his graduation or even after.

“Why are you here then, Professor?” Harry asked with a teasing smile as he knew what Severus was going to say to him. 

“Have you’ve gotten yourself a lover since Hogwarts started for you or even now?” Severus asked slowly as he didn’t want to rush things unless Harry wanted to.

Harry blinked, “Were you not there in my fifth and sixth year, sir? Do you remember two girls named Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley?” He asked, as he knew that Ginny was finishing up her last year in Hogwarts still.

Severus frowned, how did he ever forget that? “Are you inexperienced of having sex, Harry?” He asked.

Harry blushed as soon as he heard that coming from Severus, “I’m still a virgin if that is what you wanted to know,” he replied.

“Harry, this may not be the romantic way to do so, but will you be my boyfriend? I missed you terribly Harry and it had driven me crazy knowing that you aren’t in London anymore. I’ve driven half the teachers at Hogwarts madly about my bitterness and badass attitude in Hogwarts cause of you. I love you Harry James Potter. I always had since the Trizward Tournament. Please, be with me. I can not live without,” Severus said as he was kneeling down in front of Harry and he had his hands twined with his as he stares in his eyes.

“Severus, I’ve been waiting for you to make the move,” Harry said with a smile.

Severus blinks as he stares at the young boy in front of him, “Really? How long have you’ve been waiting?” He asked surprised.

“Ever since fourth year,” Harry replies slowly.

“I really do love you Harry,” Severus said and to prove that, he stood up and he leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips as passionately as he could.

Harry smiles throughout the kiss as he knew that he had the perfect lover and nobody would be able to change that for him.  
************************************************************  
End of first story.

me: this story that i wrote is based on me leaving on vacation this upcoming december. this is where i had gotten the plot. The next story that you will read after this is based on my personal feelings as well. Well, you'll see when i put it up.

Severus: will be onto the next story soon.

harry: review and update!


End file.
